Unclaimed: Ring of Helios
by Doublefangirl356
Summary: Set 30 years after war with giants. when children show up to Camp Half Blood, it is a normal thing. they get claimed and live their with their half brothers and sisters. but one day kids show up and are not claimed. the gods say that they do not know who these kids belong to. and there is a dangerous artefact thief on the loose. whats to come next? Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Outside snowflakes twirled and settled on the ground like a cozy blanket. A grey building was standing in the middle of a steel gate guarded plain. Some of the windows were broken and the door creaked if you opened it. If not for the light shining through the (mostly intact ) windows, the place would have looked like something from a horror movie.

But now there was no light. Even though it was 8pm, all lights were off. It looked as if the place was deserted. But wait. There is a small dim light coming from a small window on the third floor.

In that room a girl was reading. She had soft brown skin and had her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a white sweater and grey sweatpants. Her name was Tiffany. She re-adjusted her glasses as she turned the page. She sighed. She already read this book a million times before. But there was not much else. Infact, she wasn't even supposed to be reading. Or having her light turned on.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Tap-tap-ta-tap. Tiffany quickly turned off the flashlight and hid it under her pillow. She tossed her book on the desk, next to her bed.

"Tiffany, open up. Dinner is ready." said a friendly voice.

Tiffany just rolled her eyes. She opened the door. A pudgy short woman was smiling and holding out a tray with some vegetables and meat.

"Miss Honey, how much times do i have to tell you, not to knock like that. I know it's gonna be you."

"Oh yes i do. Haven't you heard of the kidnapping? It was your sister who got kidnapped after all."

"Miss, we have been in lockdown for 5 months now. There's nothing to do. Nothing bad has happened. Don't you think that you and the others are overreacting? As for my sister, we weren't even that close."

"Don't talk nonsense! When you were young, you two were always together. Could hardly be seperated. As for overreacting…. If a kidnapper is on the loose, then things could never be too overprotective."

And with that, Miss Honey left.

Tiffany looked at the tray.

"Urg, i hate beef."


	2. Note

Tiffany woke up extremely early. Normally she would go shower and get the hot water first. But now everything has changed. Everything was done by plan and schedule. All because of Tiffany's stupid sister. Everyone was thinking that she was kidnapped, but Tiffany knew the truth. Before disappearing, Sapphire (her sister) left her a letter saying that she wants to run away, and will do so. Tiffany wanted to reason with her, but she was too late. Now she was alone in their room, alone.

Also with Sapphire a couple other people went away. Jack and Lora. but everyone seemed to have not even acknowledge their existence. Once Tiffany did the mistake of asking where they were. The kid she was talking to, Sam just gave her a quizzical look and said:

"So i am not going crazy. Don't know. It seem everyone forgotten about them"

Tiffany never spoke of them again. Dim light was filtering through her window. She decide that she should draw something. But insparation did not come to her. She tried reading, but she just couldn't focus. She looked at the clock. 6:30. She had to wait another two and a half hours. She considered going back to sleep, but then noticed a little piece of paper lying next to the door.

Tiffany quickly snached it and opened it.

 _21:30. Canteen. Don't speak of this._

 _Sam_

Tiffany raised her eyebrow and reagusted her glasses. She hated waiting. And now she had to wait longer and she was somewhat excited. 21:30 was exactly the time all the caretakers went to their rooms, except for the baby nannies.

Tiffany wanted to talk about this to Sam during breakfast or social time (literally the only time they can now speak with others) but he was not there. The Caretakers told her that he was just feeling bad. The day dragged on and on and on.

Finally it was time.

Tiffany put on her white shirt, sweater and sweatpants. She crept outside. Thankfully there was nobody on guard. She ran down the hallways, towards the canteen.

She stopped at the door, took a deep breath and whispered "this better not be a prank." and swung open the door. It creaked a little.

"Shhhhhhh. Be quiet!" whistered A skinny boy. He had light blonde hair and freckles. Sam was standing on the other side of doors.

"Okay, Okay." said Tiffany quietly. "Why did you call me here?"

Sam pulled her in.

"wait for Lisa."

"You also called Lisa?!" Tiffany was not exactly happy about that. She and Lisa were close friends, yes but things have been awkward.

"You called?" asked a voice behind them. A girl with long purple and green hair was standing in the door frame. Her eyes were green and she had a pierced nose. She was wearing a green sweater and black skirt.

"Shhhhhhhhh" both Sam and Tiffany said in unison.

"Okay, fine." said Lisa. "Sheesh."

"So, what's the matter?" asked TIffany.

"I-i think i'm being followed." stuttered Sam bursting into tears. He was not the courageous keep-emotions-locked-in type.

"that's a joke right?" asked Lisa.

"N-no!" he wailed.

Before the girls could reason with him, they heard a clang!

"Lets go to my room. Fast." said Tiffany. With that they bolted off to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany shut the door behind her. She was panicking like crazy. She turned and looked a her two friends. Lisa was smiling like a madman. Sam was crying.

"Oh get up already. You are 14 frickin years old." said Lisa picking him up.

"What was that?"

"Maybe the wind?" suggested Tiffany.

"Wind doesn't make noise like that."

"It WaS thE KIDnapPer!" screeched Sam.

"No it wasn't. It's been five months. Why wouldn't he come earlier?" Lisa and Sam started arguing. After a few minutes of them whisper-yelling at each other, Tiffany couldn't keep it in anymore.

"There is no Kidnapper!"

Lisa and Sam both fell silent.

"What so you mean there's no kidnapper?" asked Lisa.

"That bitch ran away." Tiffany gave them the letter.

Lisa read it and gave it to Sam.

"Why did you call her a bitch?"

"Think about it. The ran away, without thinking of the consequences. Actually she knew that the people here are overprotective and will put us into lockdown! And she didn't even write a single letter! Even a simple message saying that she is fine would have been fine by me. I am worried sick! And after all of that that bitch just wrote me a letter?! Instead of telling me in person?! The next time i see her, if i ever will, i am gonna punch that motherfucker in her face."

Tiffany was so frustrated. And whenever she was frusturated, she sweared.

"Well when you put it that way…." said Lisa.

"Shhhhh"

"Wha-"

"Shut up. Listen." said Sam.

They listened. It was a sort of huffing and puffing coming from outside. They carefully peaked over the window.

"Holy Shit." whispered Lisa

It was a huge, absolutely massive dragon-looking thing. It was big and red and it's eyes were yellow, reptilian.

It was moving closer to the orphanage.

"What. the. Fuck." said Lisa.

"Can you stop swearing?" whispered Sam.

Lisa gave him a long unsettling look and just said "no."

"What do we d-" before Tiffany could say anything they heard a firk! Outside. They looked out the window intime to see the thing spitting a green substance that completely demolished a nearby tree.

"Great. It spits acid."

Suddenly it turned it's head towards them. Instinctively they all tried to avoid eye contact. It roared, or roar-shrieked and leaped at the window…. And missed.

"Get out!" yelled a voice behind them.


End file.
